1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the care and enhancement of hair. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hair dryer for styling, drying, and enhancing hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been a desire to dry and style hair. Prior hair dryers are generally known.